


Boyfriend, for Real

by rune4u



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jongin really has a lot of time to spare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u
Summary: In which Jongin does so many grand gestures to ask Sehun to be his fake-pretend boyfriend for his annual Christmas family gathering.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Boyfriend, for Real

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #EOI252:**  
>  "Could you be my Christmas gift, Sehun?"  
> or Jongin beg his bestfriend to pretend his boyfriend in their annual Christmas family gathering

Sehun's Sunday morning started peaceful and quiet.

After washing his face, Sehun cocoons himself inside the comfort of his blanket in the living room. He lets his television plays some random chick flick movie while a pack of Lay's chips sprawled open on his coffee table. Some might argue about chips not being a proper breakfast. Well, they're right. But Sehun is just another typical broke college student and Sundays are lazy days. He has no money left to spend on takeout and he is too lazy to produce something out of the kitchen. Lay's chips it is.

The peaceful Sunday however, ended when someone started to rap on his apartment door. Sehun does not need to go check to know who it was. He knows he is en route to an impending disaster. Groaning, Sehun digs deeper into his blanket, now hiding his entire being. How he wished he could just disappear into the thin air. That would make his life way easier.

Sehun dreadfully counts in his head. Three... Two... One...

_Clicks._

Soft padding sounds could be heard as it gets closer to him. Barely five seconds passed when his blanket is suddenly out of his grip and instead, flew across the room. Sehun gaps and quickly burrows his head in between his throw pillows. Then there is a loud smack on his butt. It came as a surprise that Sehun yelps and jumps so high, he landed on the floor with a loud thud and probably some broken bones. "Fuck you."

"Yeah, you wish." Jongin, in his six feet glory, is standing arms crossed before him. There is a frown on his forehead as he glares down at Sehun. It is not fair. Sehun is the one with aching ass. He is the one who should be mad, not Jongin! "How could you not open the door for me? I know you could hear me so don't even try to lie. I was knocking like a madman. Mrs Jung next door came out and gave me stinky eyes. If she wouldn't let me near her daughter anymore, it's all your fault."

Growing up, Sehun had made numerous decisions where some of them he regrets deeply even until this day. One of those includes giving Jongin his apartment keys. It was a sign of loyalty at that time since he already has Jongin's so it is just natural to provide the other with his own. That, undoubtedly, the biggest mistake he ever committed.

There were instances in the past where he came home all worn out from classes, eager to get soaked in a warm bath and to bury himself in the comfort of his sheets but found Jongin in his living room instead, playing Mario Karts and wouldn't let Sehun go until he was satisfied with his score. In a different case, he found Jongin turning his bedroom upside down looking for Playboy magazines (which never exist in the first place, Jongin knew and clearly was just messing with him).

Today, compared to the others, is the day where he regrets his decision the most.

The thought of revoking the keys came to him on multiple occasions especially on very trying days such as this one, but Sehun always ended up letting it go (mainly because he had no energy to deal with Jongin's very annoying whining). It is a vicious cycle where Sehun continues to suffer all through it.

The past week had been especially challenging. For some reason, Jongin decided to step up his game by becoming ten times more insufferable than normal. All Sehun asked was to have a peaceful weekend. Why he can't even have that?

"Stop ignoring me!" Jongin whines loudly, which Sehun responds with a huff and shoots back a glare. Jongin rolls eyes at him. "Stop making constipated face too!"

"Why are you even here?" His aching butt needs a softer surface to sit on so Sehun climbs onto the armchair behind him. Even the solitary seat is not safe from Jongin. How could two grown adult men fit on one armchair? Sehun has no idea how is that possible but here they are, squeezed together while Jongin clings onto him like a human-koala. "Get the fuck off me."

“No, I won’t. You owe me an answer.”

“I don’t owe you anything.” Actually, he does owe Jongin an answer but he refuses to admit that. Jongin was being stupid and Sehun is not in the mood to entertain him, at least until he gets any sort of explanation.

His friend snickers loudly. “You do. Stop playing dumb. I asked you two days ago. I actually had been asking you over and over again the whole week but you kept ignoring me. I know you’ve been avoiding me too. I’m serious, Oh Sehun. I need an answer!”

Sehun frowns. When did Jongin become this persistent? “You were being serious? So, you’re telling me you were not under any sort of influence when you um, decided to pull the stunts on me?” Jongin then starts to trash against him, whining loudly. Sehun grunts and kicks Jongin off the armchair. He could not help the satisfied smirk as he watches his friend suffers the pain from falling down onto the hard parquet floor.

“That fucking hurts.”

“Good. Suffer!”

Just like Jongin said, it begun some time during the previous week but it was the event from two days ago that pissed Sehun the most. He was casually sauntering across their campus compound, heading to cafeteria to grab his lunch when he noticed a crowd forming in front of main administrator building. Normally, Sehun would not bother with whatever commotion happening in the campus but then, he recognised a number of his course mates within the mass of people. That piqued his interest.

Curious, Sehun made his way over to check, certainly did not expect to find the biggest surprise in his entire twenty-three years of life waiting for him.

In front of the main building stood two huge old trees. The space between them was paved and became the grand entrance to the building. It is a preserved scenery and pretty much the main attraction in the entire campus. Any university’s official group photo would be taken there. Not only that, Sehun often saw tourists stopping by their university to take photo there too. It is quite a popular spot.

What surprised him the most that day was, in between the trees, hung a huge banner with Sehun’s name on it.

“ _Oh Sehun,_ w _ill you be my Christmas gift,_ ” it said.

It took Sehun a few seconds to process what he was seeing. When his course mates realised his presence there, they excitedly hollered teasing noises and delivered playful jabs onto his ribs. Frustrated. Sehun wanted to cry. Suddenly, his growling stomach was not hungry anymore. Sehun decided to ditch both lunch and the rest of his classes, opted to leave for home instead.

Even though the banner was not signed, Sehun knew from whom exactly it was. In fact, it was not the first time he received something of that sort. The previous ones were never in such a huge scale but Sehun could tell they were all from the same person. He traced the events back to Thursday, the week before, when the first time it happened.

It started with a simple single-sided Christmas card, probably bought at a local bookstore, slipped into his locker. ‘ _Be my Christmas_ ’ was printed in the middle, gold coloured with fancy font. It was not signed so Sehun assumed it was a prank and dismissed it. The next day, he found a solitary red rose taped to his locker in addition to a new card, also printed with the same message. Still not signed, Sehun threw the card away and took the rose home.

On Monday, Sehun received another card, but this time the message was written by hand. It didn't take him long to figure out the identity of the sender. To be honest, he would recognise the penmanship anywhere. It was none other than his own best friend, Kim Jongin.

Being final year students from different faculties, they barely get to meet each other during the weekdays. Both of them were so busy with assignments and final year projects. He was surprised how Jongin managed to spare some time to sneak into his faculty building to slip notes and flowers into his locker every day. Not to mention, Jongin got him fresh flowers too. He must have gone to fresh flower markets every morning to get new flowers. The effort!

Sehun didn't want to sound like an ungrateful brat, but he wished Jongin did not do what he did especially with the last stunt. He was not sure about his friend's intention, but Jongin is playing a dangerous game with his heart. The worst part is that he had no idea about it, not that Sehun would let him know anyways.

"Paging for Mr Oh Sehun!" Judging from the annoyed look on Jongin's face, Sehun probably spaced out in the midst of their arguments. His friend makes huffing noises, which Sehun deems are supposed to intimidate him but it gives off the opposite effect. (Maybe Sehun is just whipped, but Jongin does look very cute with his puffy cheeks.) "Okay, fine. I'll tell you what's up."

Fucking finally! Sehun tries not to scoff in case it would make Jongin change his mind. He is pissed at him, but his curiosity wins over everything else. So, Sehun swallows a snigger and nods, urging his friend to continue.

"You already know about my family's annual Christmas gathering right? I told you about it before." More like he whined about it every fucking year, but Sehun decided not to comment on that. "It's a dinner party at my grandparents' house. It's an old family tradition, so all of my first and second cousins would be there as well. Apparently, it is very worrying when you are a month away from twenty-four and still not have a lover. My grandparents are getting frantic, which in turn affected my mom as well. And… let's just say I need a boyfriend ASAP for the Christmas dinner."

It takes Sehun a couple of minutes to process. His face wrinkles into a frown, deeper and deeper as the thoughts are getting clearer. "So, you're basically asking me to be your fake-pretend boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Jongin answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I told you. All of my cousins will be there too. Family dinner is basically the chance to flaunt their gorgeous, rich, world-genius partners. I don't want the dinner to end with me being the butt of their jokes."

"And instead of going for the ladies who had been drooling after you, you came to me for help?"

Jongin looks pretty annoyed by then. Maybe Sehun is being slow and dumb right now but for a good reason. Whatever Jongin is going about does not make any sense. "If I were to ask them, they would expect something more. And you know how I feel about that."

That... makes sense. Kim Jongin, despite being insanely popular in the campus, has never dated anyone. Sure, he slept around and flirted with basically everyone, but he never asked anyone out. _'I’m just not interested with anything further than that_ ,' was all he said when Sehun inquired a few years back. But, Jongin is not a jerk. If he were to have a one-night stand, he would first make sure that his partner understands that it is just a fling and there is no feeling involved. The partner should not look forward to any sort of relationship afterwards too. Most of them do actually understand but some still tried their luck with chasing him.

But that was the story from their first and second year. From what Sehun knows, Jongin had stopped his night activities altogether when they entered their third year, most probably because university life has gotten way busier.

"You're not letting me go with a no, right?"

"Good boy. I'm happy you finally realise that."

“But honestly, can’t you ask me like a normal person? We’re fucking friends and you can just, I don’t know, text me?”

“I can but where’s the fun in that?”

Sighing, Sehun resigns to his fate. "I still think your plan is not fool-proofed enough. It might fail and backfire."

"What are you talking about?" This time, it is Jongin who is frowning. "There is no one else who is more suitable for this other than you. We've known each other for four years now, and you're my best friend." _Ouch_. For some reason, that stings a little. "You can easily answer their trivia questions about me, and we wouldn't need to have an ice-breaking session because we already know each other inside out. It's perfect, don't you think?"

"Okay, fine. You're right. What should I do at the dinner? I have never met your family before, so what if it gets awkward? What do I say? How do I act?"

It would be just an act, Sehun keeps reminding himself. But he could not help the panic that is steadily rising inside him. Sure, Jongin and he would never end up like that but he still desperately wants to impress the guy's parents if they were to meet. Sehun is full-on panicking when a warm hand touches his shoulder, instantly calming him down. The way Jongin affects him. Sehun hates himself so much.

"Calm down. Look at you, already overthinking." Sehun bites the insides of his cheeks as he shoots glares towards his friend. When did Jongin leave the love seat to sit on the sofa arm next to Sehun? When did he move to be so close to him? God. Is Jongin wearing a new cologne? "Just act like yourself. We'll be acting the way we act around each other too. Don't want to push it too much or else it would be obvious that we are pretending. Except, maybe we'll hold hands and smile at each other a lot. You know – like fools in love. I think that would be enough of a show."

When Jongin mentioned holding hands, he could not help but slide his gaze down to where Jongin's free hand is on his thigh. God knows how much he had been longing to take that hand into his own and entwine their fingers together. God knows how much he wanted that hand to hold him throughout the nights. To touch…

Sehun quickly shakes his head like a mad man. No, let's not go there.

"I told you I'm not letting you off with a no!" Suddenly, his friend whines and Sehun realises that he might have misunderstood his action.

"Shut up. I wasn't shaking my head to say no. I was just... thinking about something." _Something inappropriate_. If Jongin found that suspicious, he does not say anything. But just as a safety measure, Sehun immediately changes the topic. "What do I get from all this?"

"Oh. You want a payment now?"

He shrugs. Looking at where this is going, Sehun technically is risking his heart being broken from this pretence. Might as well ask for compensation. "How about you pay for my lunch and dinner for a week?"

Jongin raises an eyebrow. "Deal, but make it a month." _Rich bastard._

"Deal, then."

Over the course of 4 years of being friends, Sehun learned that Jongin came from a rich family. But he never expected Jongin to be _this_ rich.

As they promised, Jongin picked him up at 5PM with his new bright red Audi. He was surprised when Jongin decided on 5PM because that was early to head for a dinner event. But as they were on the way, Sehun understood why. It took them almost two hours to reach the grandparents' house. They had to head out of the city and take a long drive down a country road that seemed to have no end. If he had known the road would be so long, he would bring some books or even one of his old portable game consoles. Only if he did, then he wouldn't be falling asleep twice during the journey.

When he woke up the second time, the car wasn't moving anymore and Jongin had a teasing smirk on his face. He pointed at the side of his lips and mouthed ‘ _drool_ ’. Blushing a little, Sehun wordlessly reached for a wet tissue from the car's compartment and wiped it off. Jongin let him spend the next two minutes to gather his bearing again before they started to go through what they had planned for the night. With one last handshake to seal it, the two best friends get out of the car, ready to get the evening started.

But Sehun had a hiccup the moment he laid eyes on the old Kim's house. Scratch that. It looks more like a huge mansion rather than a house. It is fucking massive, which brought them back to the present: where Sehun is currently gaping at the architecture standing before him.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

Carefully Sehun swallows his saliva, just so he would not choke on it before he answered his friend. "You could have told me you're a fucking royalty so I would know better than to come here looking like a filthy commoner."

"What are you even daydreaming about, really?" Jongin throws him a judging look before shaking his head as if he just heard the most ridiculous thing ever in his entire life. "Wait." He takes a step back when Jongin is suddenly glaring menacingly at him. "Don't you dare to back out now. We're already here."

Sehun rolls his eyes and smacks his friend on the arm. "I am not backing out. I'm just surprised because damn, you're fucking rich."

"Please don't curse that much when you're around my grandparents. Or at all. They might pass out." Instead of responding, Sehun pushes Jongin to continue walking towards where he deems to be the main door. "I forgot to tell you…"

Jongin did not get to finish because suddenly the front door flew open, and a group of children barrelled onto the said man. It is a bit of chaos, with Jongin flat on the floor and at least five children on top of him. They are laughing but also pushing each other as they fight to get more of Jongin. Sehun, at that moment, is very dumbfounded with the attack that he barely catches a weak cry of help from beneath the pile of kids.

Sehun crouches and coaxes the children to leave Jongin some space to breath. It seems like none of them noticed Sehun's presence earlier because as soon as Sehun speaks and pats their back for attention, they immediately scramble off the poor man. Seeing the chance, Jongin jumps onto his feet and goes to hide behind Sehun.

"Hello, ajusshi. Who are you, and what are you doing here in front of our Nana's house?" One of the children speaks while the other four keep staring up at Sehun as if he had grown another head. Quietly, Sehun nudges Jongin's ribs with his elbow, signalling his friend to take over. He must have done it with a tad more force than he supposed to because Jongin hisses in pain and sends him a pained look. (Or maybe he did get hurt from the fall. Sehun makes a mental note to check on him afterwards.)

"Well, everyone. This is Uncle Sehun, my boyfriend." Coming out from his hiding, which was behind a wall named Sehun, Jongin goes straight to introducing him to the curious children. "Sehun, these are my nieces and nephews: Jisung, Joohyeon, Yerim, Hana and Minsoo. Say hello, kids." The children dip their head as a greeting when their name was being called out. Sehun could not help but smile at how adorable they are.

"Uncle Nini has a boyfriend." The girl named Yerim suddenly starts chanting. It does not take long until the other four to pick it up, making fun of their uncle. Sehun laughs when Jongin groans. He brings up both his hands, curls the finger to form claws like a bear and fakes a loud growl. Hana squeals happily and is the first to make run for it. The rest of them follow her not long after. Jongin told him to come inside before taking off to hunt for the naughty children.

Dinner went really well if Sehun were to judge it himself. Being surrounded by filthy rich people is not as bad as he previously anticipated.

Everyone in this family is very welcoming. After Jongin left to chase the kids, Jongin's mother came to greet him by the entrance. She led him to a lounge where at least another 10 people were already waiting. Jongin was not lying when he said everyone in his family was highly anticipating him to bring home a partner because he could almost see how their eyes lit up when he introduced himself. They were very excited to meet him. Soon, he found himself being surrounded by Jongin's sisters, aunts and first cousins.

Thankfully, Jongin made them go through their backstory multiple times because the ladies kept shooting him with questions about his relationship with their dear Nini. Sehun explained that they first met as roommates during their first year (which was true but they moved out of the dormitories after finding places with cheaper rents during their second semester) and only started going out about a year ago. It was easy to answer them because just like Jongin said, they knew each other inside and out. (He hated how Jongin is always right. It's infuriating. But that does not matter because he will never admit it out loud.)

The most nerve-racking part would be when he was being introduced to Jongin's grandparents. His grandma spun Sehun around as if he was just a mannequin as she scanned him thoroughly, up and down. She had a frown on her face the entire time, and Sehun was afraid she would disapprove of him. Maybe she would prefer a granddaughter-in-law instead. After all, Jongin is the only heir to their family. That surprisingly stings.

Sehun was ready to drown himself with self-deprecating thoughts when he caught a snicker and noticed that Jongin's grandpa is grinning by her side. Confused, he took a better look at her again and this time, he saw the fond look in her eyes. That was when he knew she was just messing with him. Now Sehun knew where Jongin got all the playfulness from. Even his entire family is pretty mischevious. Grandma Kim is very playful.

And now, Sehun is currently being squashed by Jongin and his nieces on a love seat.

The whole family gather in the lounge after dinner to watch a Christmas movie. It is also one of their family traditions as Jongin informed him. The cousins generously left a love seat empty for the new couple. Everyone else is sitting on the floor, intently watching the movie playing on the huge TV screen. (Sehun swore he saw one of Jongin's male cousins turn around and sent the said male a thumb up and a wink. What was he expecting them to do in a room full of people?)

Not ten minutes passed when the very first body landed next to them. It is Yerim. She makes this cute little satisfied noise as she snuggles more onto Sehun's side. Sehun smiles fondly at her and cuddles her back. He is not sure how it happened but Jongin’s nieces took a fond of him and had been very clingy to him since then.

But it does not stop with just Yerim. Soon, another body is added to the mix, and then another one. In the end, there are five of them squished together to fit on the love seat. It is very cramped and getting uncomfortable. Sehun has to shift multiple times, so he could accommodate all three girls who are trying to cling onto him. He failed. There is too little room to fit them all.

He catches a grunt next to his ear before finding himself being manhandled. He is not sure how Jongin managed to move him but Sehun is suddenly sitting on Jongin's lap instead of the sofa. His legs are stretched over the length of the love seat. Jongin leans to whisper something to Yerim, which the girl then proceeds to deliver the message to the other girls. Sehun watches them settling properly against the backrest, entirely stopping their attempts to latch onto their new favourite person. Jongin hums in approval and arranges Sehun to be more comfortable leaning against his broad chest.

What is happening?

He tilts his head to send Jongin a questioning look. Instead of answering, the said man leaves a soft peck on his cheek. A warm hand climbs up the expanse of his back to rest on his shoulder, giving it a soothing squeeze while Jongin lets him rest his entire weigh against the man.

What the fuck is happening?

It is so confusing. Why did Jongin sit him on his lap and is now cuddling him? Why did Jongin kiss his cheek? Why is Jongin running his hand gently up and down his back? Why is Jongin smiling like that while looking at him in the eyes? Why…

The rest of his thoughts left him the moment their lips meet. It is the softest kiss ever, just a simple press of lips against lips but Sehun thinks it is the best kiss he ever had his entire life. Sehun slides both his arms around Jongin's neck, clinging onto the man as if his life depends on it. It actually does. His love for Jongin is his life. When they pulled away from yet another kiss, they press their foreheads together, both wearing the same giddy grin.

"Did you just kiss me in a room full of your family? And your baby nieces right next to us." Sehun teases, talking in soft whisper.

"Didn't hear you complaining earlier." Jongin whispers back, tugging him even closer against his chest. "But take a look at them." Sure enough, when Sehun breaks their eye contact to check on the kids, he finds them already in slumber. Weren't they jumping around and bickering just ten minutes ago? It is so nice to be a kid. "I don't think my family mind either. They even gave us the seat at the very back for this very much needed privacy."

Sehun blushes as he is reminded that they just did what the family expected them to do. That also brings him to another more important question. "Why did you kiss me, Kim Jongin?"

"Why?" Jongin raises an eyebrow, the soft, fond smile is still playing on his lips. "Because I like you for a long time now. And I told myself I wouldn't be asking you out unless I'm very sure of where my life is heading, and before I show you to my family. We're on our final year now. I got accepted to work at the architecture firm I've been dreaming of. And now, I introduced you to my whole family. They seem to love you a lot. It is decidedly a good time to confess."

All through the confession, Sehun feels his heart running a hundred miles an hour. It is beating wildly in his chest, he afraid the rest of the room might hear him. Taking a shaky breath, Sehun closes his eyes for a couple of seconds to calm himself before opening them again and smacks Jongin on his chest. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"So, the Christmas cards, the flowers... you meant it when you sent them?" Still pouting, Jongin nods to affirm to the question. "Dear God, can't you ask a boy out like a normal person?"

"I can but where's the fun in that?"

"Bastard."

Jongin laughs (quietly, under his breath because despite being in their own bubble, they still remember that they are in a room full of people). "A bastard that you love. Don't even deny it. I know you've been whipped for me for the longest time." Sehun groans at the revelation. Of course, Jongin noticed and pretended not to. He is such an ass. Why is he in love with this man again?

Thus, Sehun tugs Jongin in for another kiss just to remind himself why he loves this man. Jongin happily indulges him.

"Be my boyfriend, yeah? For real this time."

He hums. Agreeing. "For real this time."

**EXTRA.**

Everyone is huddled up together on the floor, including Sehun and Jongin, as they started counting down for Christmas together. Sehun personally has never seen anyone doing this, but the Kim family sure has unique traditions. He thinks it is fun and adorable too, being close together on a holiday that celebrates the warmth of family and loved ones.

Jongin presses another kiss on his lips when the clock strikes midnight, which Sehun shyly reciprocates with a soft peck on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, boyfriend." Sehun didn't get to reply, because suddenly everyone is facing them with huge grins on their faces.

"Welcome to the family!" They chorus together.

Sehun has to bring both his hands to cover his face. His emotions are all over the place. He's shy. He's touched. He's glad. But most importantly, he's happy. It is so warm in his heart. Sehun is thankful that he took on Jongin's stupid plan. This Christmas, Sehun has his love returned. He got himself a boyfriend, the man he has been in love with for years now. And he also got himself an extension of a new family. He couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh it was sort of last minute decision to complete this fic, I'm glad I managed to make it in time. Hope you guys enjoyed it despite this not being beta-ed (my bf aka my personal beta slave is so busy these days).


End file.
